


Reunion

by Tunamelt



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is a sap, Demon Bill, Fluff, Human bill, M/M, Overweight dipper, Playful teasing, Sibling Fluff, hes embarrassed about his human emotions, just as a human ha, lots of fluff, the twins like to tease Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tunamelt/pseuds/Tunamelt
Summary: The unofficial but slightly official sequel to Eight Years.Dipper and Bill are finally back after being in the Mindscape for 11 years. Takes place like 3 years after 8 Years.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> So like it says in the summary. Not really the official sequel but I really wanted to write this scene out. It's got a couple plot holes in it but fuck it. Please read Eight Years before you read this or I guess it could be it's own stand alone if I really wanted. Idk if I should connect them as a series, let me know what you guys think.

Bill pulled them into the 3rd dimension. Hating the feeling of having a mortal form on this plain. It felt too heavy. Too weighted down by gravity and reality. He could feel his heart pumping through his chest, sending out blood throughout his fleshy body. His power was weaker in this form but as he turned and looked down at his companion he couldn't help but think it was worth it. 

"Ow...Bill you didn't say it was gonna hurt that bad!"

Dipper looked around at the forest they had landed in. They were back in Gravity Falls after being away, stuck in the Mindscape for almost 11 years.

Bill crossed his arms, rolling his one good eye, "I told you it was gonna hurt like hell Pine Tree. Especially the first time. Your body isn't used to maybe you should actually listen to me some time."

Bill crossed his arms, he himself felt slightly woozy visiting this plain with his own human vessel for the first time. But be played it off, not wanting the human to realize his discomfort. 

"Your body isn't used to interdimensional travel yet. Specially after all that time in the Mindscape. It'll take some time for it to get used to it again."

Dipper lifted a chubby hand to his face, rubbing away at the new forming headache, frowning at this new information. 

"Fine okay, maybe I should have believed you about that."

He staggered to his feet, smiling as Bill held out a hand to help him up, 

"Oof, I feel so much heavier here, why did you have to make me so overweight?"

Bill had grown used to Dipper's chubbier child form and as he aged them us he kept the weight on his sapling, loving how soft it made him feel. His sapiling had convinced him to make them the age Dipper would have if he hadn't gotten stuck in the demon's dimension all those years ago. Although Bill secretly adored his sapling's younger form, he had to admit he enjoyed how handsome his sapling had become as he had grown older.

Bill reached over and tackled him in a tight hug. Nuzzling his face into his Pine Tree's soft, fluffy hair,

"Because kid, I love how squishy you are like this!"

He dug his hands into Dippers sides, squeezing the thick love handles, shaking them gently,  
Dipper couldn't help the deep blush that spread across his face. He pushed Bill away, embarrassed by the sudden attention, 

"Okay, okay whatever just...don't do that around Mabel, okay! It's embarrassing!"

Bill laughed, floating up a little, hovering as he gave his Pine Tree a quick, soft kiss. "Relax kid, I'll make sure to be on my 'best behavior' for Shooting Star."

He made little air quotes around the words, sticking his tongue out playfully as he lazily floated after Dipper who had set off towords the Mystery Shack. They weren't very far from the infamous tourist trap and emerged from the woods a short while after.

The house looked exactly the same as it did in the Mindscape except everything was in bright vibrant color. Something Dipper would have to grow used to again. Bill could make the dreamscape bight and colorful but chose not to since it made his original form much more vibrant and bold. God he was full of himself. 

Bill floated forward, reading his sapling's mind, 

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with having all eyes on me kid!" 

Dipper rolled his eyes, having grown used to Bill listing to his thoughts years ago.

"Whatever. By the way Bill, didn't I say no using your powers unless you absolutely have to? That includes floating. If I have to walk then so do you!"

Dipper pouted up at the demon, arms crossed over his chubby chest, Bill loved how round his Pine Tree looked, wanting to kiss his soft body all over, but couldn't help but frown down at his short sapling, 

"But walking is so exhausting! Being a human is the worst! Why couldn't I just show up in my regular form. I'm much more handsome as a triangle!"

Dipper snorted, but couldn't help the smiled that formed on his face, "Sure Bill, I definitely want to introduce people to my triangular, demon boyfriend. That would go so well. Plus people think you're kinda creepy in that form."

Bill pouted, "But I love being creepy!"

Dipper rolled his eyes, "Oh trust me, I know. "

Their bickering drew a figure out from the Shack, Dipper barley had time to register who it was before he was attacked by a ball of pink glitter.

"Oh my God!! Dipper you're finally here!!"

Mabel squealed loud in his ear, he almost fell back in surprise but was quickly lifted up in the air as Mabel spun him around in her excitement, man was she strong . They laughed, hugging each other tightly once she put him down. Dipper and Bill had visited Mabel in her dreams almost every day but nothing beat seeing and touching each other back in the same dimension. 

"Alright Shooting Star, get your fleshy mortal hands off my Pine Tree."

Bill stood pouting off to the side, looking jealous and slightly uncomfortable next to the reunited twins.

Mabel gave Bill her widest smile, glitter shimmering off her sparkly sweater as she held her hand out towards the demon, 

"Oh Bill, you rapscallion, get over here!"

She grabbed Bill, pulling him into their hug. She had grown used to the demon over the years. She'd been shocked by his change of non-existant heart at first but when she saw how he treated her brother she couldn't help but grow to trust and care for him too. Of course she would never admit that to the demon. He hated being reminded how soft he'd gotten. Which was why the twins teased him every chance they got.

"I see you're wearing the sweater I made you~"

During their visits in the dreamscape Mabel had crafted some sweaters for the men to wear, it made her feel like they were actually together, an actual odd, little family again. She was surprised to see the demon wearing it out here in the real world. It was a soft, black sweater with a big pink heart on the front with a yellow triangle and blue pine tree in the center, a plus sign between the two symbols and an equal sign underneath. Bill plus Dipper equals love! They were couple she had ever seen. She could see the faintest blush on the demons dark, freckled cheeks, seeing his blond hair tint a flushed cherry red,

"Well, Pine Tree said it'd make you happy if u wore it. And if you're happy then so is my sapling."

Dipper snorted, whispering loudly in Mabel's ear so that Bill could still hear, 

"He's absolutely obsessed with that sweater. He wears it every time he's in his human form."

The twins giggled up at the demon who's flush had changed to an angry red,

"You pathetic mortals have no idea what you're talking about! I'll burn you both alive!"

The twins erupted in Bill's wild, blue flames, but they just side eyed each other, suppressing their chuckles, 

"You know you love us too much to actually kill us, Bill."

The demon frowned, and marched towards the shack, mumbling to himself about how ungrateful these human flesh bags were. The flames instantly died as he stomped off.

Mabel couldn't help but laugh, intertwining her hand into her twins, it was like Dipper had never left. All those painful years of searching, of worrying, it was all worth it to be with her brother again. He was here. Happy, healthy, and in love with a crazy dream demon. Their grunkles were going to lose their minds when they came back from their trip. They had kept Dipper's relationship with the demon a secret from their great uncles, they were still all too ready to obliterate the demon into a thousand peices. But Mabel knew they'd come around. They loved Dipper, and just like her, they'd do anything to make him happy. They would be so relieved to have him back in their lives, fully this time, even if it ment dealing with the over dramatic demon. 

"Bill's such a grumpy grump today!"

Dipper laughed, walking hand in hand with Mabel towards the Shack, 

"Yeah, even if it doesn't seem like it, he's having a great time. Even if he'll never admit it."

Dipper paused for a moment, voice growing quite,

"He's sorry for what he did in the past."

Dipper looked over at his twin, tears in the corners of his eyes,

"I'm sorry for what _we_ did Mabel. I'll never leave you again. "

Mabel gave him a small water smile, fighting back her own tears,

"Promise?"

Dipper pulled her in for another tight hug,

"Promise. "

The crossed the threshold of their home, ready to tease the embarrassed demon some more.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys enjoyed!
> 
> I'll gladly answer any questions about the two fics if you have any :)


End file.
